Falling Out
by Worldeatergf
Summary: when Clary leaves to have her normal life back. It still haunts her after five years. "Just leave Clary, you always get in the way." Said Jace. "You went too far, you broke her." Said Alec softly. Clary saved her mom and never looked back after Simon found his way home and returned her calls, after all, he wants to be normal too. "Come live with us Simon." Said Luke. 5 years Later
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: when Clary leaves to have her normal life back. It still haunts her after five years. "Just leave Clary, you always get in the way." Said Jace. "You went too far, you broke her." Said Alec softly. Clary saved her mom and never looked back after Simon found his way home and returned her calls, after all, he wants to be normal too. "Come live with us Simon." Said Luke. Jonathon was killed by Jace and Valentine was killed by the angel before he could request his wish. What pulls Clary back out of hiding after five years?**

Clary's 22nd birthday was coming up. She graduated early from college and was sharing an apartment with Simon who still looked like his 16 self;being a vampire and all. It was hard not to notice the random fae and werewolves at college. However, she was persistent in pretending she didn't recognize them as a different species. That those six months of her life never happened and lied to herself that Simon was 'normal'. He was her best friend. He tried to leave once in order for her to be fully without supernatural reminders, but hell, her new dad was a werewolf. If you can call Luke 'new' he's been around since Clary was a little girl, just now it's official.

Clary walked out of her room to find Simon's pixie gf sitting on his lap. "eww don't tell me you guys were doing it on the couch." Clary joked as she covered her eyes with her hand and stumbled to the kitchen.

"Yes because we love to keep our clothes on during sex." Miranda said sarcastically. Playing with Simon's dark hair.

"It's like 1 p.m. are you just now getting out of bed?" Simon said talking to Clary across the living room.

Clary rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock "I guess so, I've been having weird dreams lately. Sometimes it feels like I hardly slept at all." Clary said reaching to pour herself a tall glass of orange juice and took two of her anxiety pills. "Funny thing is, I just can't seem to remember what it was, but I remember what I felt. It's like anxiety, adrenaline, confusion, excitement… I don't know, let's stick with weird." Clary laughed at herself for feeling stupid. "Anyways, I don't have to work today, what do you guys have planned for today?" Clary said leaning against the wall, having a full view of the love birds. She is really happy for Simon. They tried to date once but Clary didn't see Simon as a boyfriend. It was awkward.

Miranda and Simon met at a Café one night after Clary was late and had to cancel because of schoolwork. It was like a coincidence- well, there's no such thing as coincidences so I guess it was fate. Miranda was a high-tempered pixie who needed to be treated like a princess. She had tan skin, green eyes, and short pixie brown hair with a big blue flower behind her glamoured rounded ear. Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes at Miranda sometimes, but Simon has a thing for helping out beautiful ladies who ask nicely. She wasn't about to ruin his first relationship, and Miranda already got the hint that if she doesn't play nice with Clary that Simon will always pick Clary's side.

Simon kissed Miranda's cheek. "She bought me a ticket to go to the comic con for our four month anniversary." Clary's eyebrows shot up. Do people do that? Have every month anniversarys?

"wow, well that's exciting." Clary said trying to sound enthusiastic for her friend "Where is it at?"

"Well it's going to take us 8 hours to get there, it's for the whole weekend actually. I don't really have a costume in mind. I could be an X-men or a zombie… we were going to head out soon after lunch." Simon said rambling.

"You're going to be gone for the next three days?" Clary frowned. I thought we had plans to go out for my birthday. Not that we would do anything but hang out at a restaurant or go see a movie.

Simon sheepishly gave Clary a glance like he read her mind. "Sorry Clary, I'll bring you back a suvoneir."

But she shook her head at him. "That's ok, we can hang out when you get back. No worries." She plastered on a her meds kick in soon. They help keep the images at bay and keep her calm as a pickle. Nothing can make her upset in the slightest way. The blood and terror, the random symbols, her past life all buckled away in a dark metal box in the corner of her mind. She decided to take the medicine during college when she couldn't handle the stress and lonliness. The past likes to creep up on her at the worst of times. Simon doesn't agree about the pills. He thinks it clamps up my emotions and I turn into a plastic Barbie. Human on the outside, empty on the inside. But as much as he dispies the pills, he knows I don't bug him anymore about my terror dreams or feel paranoid that everyone is out to get me. I was worried that I was going to die. That was three years ago. I'm still alive today so yeah, just paranoid.

"Enjoy your romantic lunch together, I'm going to go work out, have fun and be safe." Clary turned her back as she walked back to her room to change. She heard Simon's dry response before she shut the door "Yes, mother." What a sarcastic little vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary jogged three miles to the gym in her little pink shorts and black tank top. She missed the morning yoga class. So she signed her name for the kick boxing class. It's always good to learn self defense, her mom told her.

Clary was set up with a girl she saw regularly at the gym. She was beautiful and blonde and inexplicitly outspoken. "Hey Clary! I'm glad I get to be partnered with your fine ass today."

"Are you flirtling with me Lila?"

"Maybe, interested?" Clary let out a laugh,

"love is not exactly my thing." They practiced some punches and kicks like the instructor showed them. Clary kicked the punching bag really hard.

"Damn Girl, you have strength like a mob on black Friday. Tone it down before I sit on you. And trust me, I would like that way too much." Clary laughed again.

By the end of the class Clary felt better than she had all week. "Hey Lila, I know we don't hang out outside the gym, but in a non dating way, would you like to do something tonight?"

Lila's eyes glittered in mischief. "I thought you would never ask, I think I can handle just friends, just as long I still get to flirt a little. How about a group date? My friends hit a karaoke bar downtown, you look like you could use a little fun." She winked then they exchanged information.

! #$

Clary found Simon's video game he rented and decided to play it to lose time. After five hours of playing Devils May Cry she felt invincible. Her ego was on a high as she was able to beat boss after boss. Clary looked at the time, she is going to be late with her group date and she havnt even ate anything all day.

Groaning inward to herself she jumped in the shower, pulled a black short dress on with silver sparkling ballet flats. Then tossing her messy, wet, red hair into a high bun. She applied make-up in record time, using her index finger to smooth and blend the colors onto her face. Then on the last second she grabbed her purse and ran out the door, sliding lip gloss onto her lips as she waved down a taxi.

Clary rolled the window down to let her hair dry on the way. Clary contemplated the starbucks that she passed, I would love a coffee right now… reaching into her purse, she always kept a handful of granola bars in there. Thank the angel. She stopped herself at the , her pills. She didn't take them tonight, she woke up late and it threw her whole day off. She can't even call Simon to bring them to her. It's just one night.

Clary flashed her i.d. to the bouncer and walked in, it wasn't like most bars. This one was fully lit with a stage that had a t.v for the karaoke and some microphones. There was a couple pool tables in the back. The place wasn't overly crowded either. It made her feel more relaxed. She spotted a blonde running up to her and gave her a big hug.

Clary looked at the girl. Lila with full make-up on and a dress made her look like a whole new person. Lila took the words out of her mouth "Clary, you look so hot, how come you're still single? Doesn't matter, come on." Lila introduced all of her four guy friends but Clary had trouble remembering names. They were all guys who looked like football players. Big and intimidating. They were smoking weed at the table. 'A bunch of losers' Clary thought and wanted to roll her eyes.

Clary felt at a lost being around strangers, but they were pretty funny when the guys sung together. Right now, Lila and two guys were singing, one went to get another pitcher of beer, that left her with a guy who has been giving her looks like she was dessert.

He got real close to her face and was playing with Clary's now down dried hair. He smelled horrible. "You can sit right here, you know?" he said pointed to his lap. Clary was thinking that she would love to slam his head against the table. Clary's nerve was slightly coiling in a tight spring. "I don't think Lila would like it very much if I cheated on her with her friend." Clary said thinking of the best excuse she could. Clary was also pretty tipsy, only eating a granola bar the whole day. "She might want to share." He said and draped his arm around her shoulders as she glared at him.

His hand reaching lower to squeeze her boob. Just as she was about to punch him Lila appeared her hands on her hips giving her friend an angry scary glare. "What the hell Brandon, you should be lucky I saved you from getting your face smashed in. Next time I won't stop her. Clary I can take you home, well, my limo can. I have to stay and babysit these guys, they won't leave until they want to leave." Lila smiled at me. She has a limo?

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I hope it wasn't that bad."

"No, it was nice, thanks for letting me come." She really did have a limo. She opened the door for me and I got in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey sir, can we stop at Starbucks please? Just let me out real quick, I promise I won't take long." What a nice driver. There was no line so I was able to get my double chocolate latte and get out. On my way out I heard two gun shots. They rung into the air like an explosion. I looked around and heard the voices in the far parking lot. Being tipsy didn't help but I looked over at the blurry figures. The blonde gasped and I saw him fall down to his knees after throwing something at the guy with the gun who flew a few feet onto his back, the gun still in his hands. What the hell? Being in shock and drunk I ran over to the first guy. His hands were covered in blood. "Are you okay?" I asked. Stupid question but I didn't know what else to say, his eyes were wide. "shit shit shit." Watching all of those hospital shows with Simon the past 3 years she knew he was going to faint on her. "Get up, you need a hospital." A gun shot went off again and saw that the other man was trying to sit up but couldn't. Clary must have dropped her latte because she grabbed onto the man with both hands and half dragged half supported the blonde towards the limo. Somehow she was able to lift him onto the back seat. Something digged at Clary's mind. Now that she wasn't holding him, she recognized in pure surprise that this man had runes on his arm. A hospital wont be able to heal him. He's a god damn shadow hunter. "Go go go, my dad is a doctor, my house is only ten minutes away." She lied of course. But it is closer than the 45 minutes it would take to get to the hospital.

The driver never got out to help her carry him into her house. asshat. Clary thought, changing her opinion from earlier about how nice he was. "Stay awake." She commanded him. He was covered in blood. His arms, his face, his shirt. She laid him on the bathroom floor. She was a dental hygienist not a doctor.

She cut up his shirt to find two bullet holes one in his chest and one in his gut. Running the water very hot, she put the tweezers under it and then some peroxide to try to disinfect it. She pulled out the bullets as carefully as she could. If he was a mundane she would try to fix a bag of Simon's O neg blood to his arm. Instead, Clary ran into her closet in her bedroom and ripped open the box of "old memories" to find her stele that was hiding under a bunch of other crap she havn't seen in years. Running back into the bathroom she dove to the floor and her hand was shaking so bad she wasn't sure if she could draw the irazte.

Placing her hand against his body to steady herself. She took a slow breath. pretended this was just a pretty canvas that needed to be drawn on. She placed the stele against his skin and it sizzled making her jump. Ok so it sizzles, just close my eyes and draw it. If I wait any longer he could die, and what would I do with a dead body in my apartment? Simon would think I was going crazy. Taking one more calming breath Clary made the rune on his skin. Instantly the bullet holes shrunk until it was just a smooth patch of skin. Clary exhailed a sigh of relief. She took a wash clothe and the closest soap she could find, strawberry pink shampoo, to clean the blood off of him. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. He had black eyeliner around his eyes, and two earrings on his left ear. As tough as he may seem when awake, right now he looked so peaceful and young. Probably around my age if you can call 22 young.

After cleaning up the bathroom she decided to move him to the bed. Heavy as hell. She unlaced his boots and thrown another blanket on top of him as she tiredly climbed onto the other side of her queen size bed. In her dream she felt so warm and happy. Her whole body tingled with delight. She imagined herself kissing a handsome guy. Who had his hand caressing the back of her head and her hands laying over his nice chizzled chest. He trailed kisses down her neck and she smelled his strawberry hair and she moaned. Strawberry hand soap? She heard her moan again in the distance. Her eyes snapped open. No wonder she was warm. She was wrapped up in a human cacoon. The guy kissed her again on the mouth and it made her insides melt. Her body hummed with excitement. She knew his body was too by the bulge of his pants rubbing against her upper thigh that was still covered in yesterday clothes. He nibbled on her lower lip and sucked it. Clary was still partly drunk, she was sleepy, but she knew she was awake. She felt a hand going to her bra clasp and she froze. The room was still dark, the only light being the full moon showing through her window. She pushed on his chest and tried to tear her head away from the amazing kiss. "Stop." She said her voice low and raspy. Was that her voice? She tried to clear it before talking again. "I thought you would need some time to heal." She said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I heal faster than most." He said huskily, his voice held a slightly amused hint in it. Then he started kissing my throat again. Making me melt into mush. He took one of my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Do you always thank your saviors this way?" Clary mumbled into his face as she rubbed her cheek against his and smelled the strawberry soap she washed him in, waking up her senses that this wasn't a dream for the hundredth time. She forced herself away from him and laid her head back down and huffed at herself. He seemed to get the drift that she didn't want to be touched anymore. He sat up and continued to play with her delicate fingers, not wanting to break contact.

"no…" he lingered "Only if their name was Clary Fray, and when I told myself I would kiss her senseless since I never thought I would ever see her again."

Clary blinked a couple of times, her heart thick in her throat. Her surprise turned into anger "Jace?!" she said that one word like it was a curse. She sat up and shoved at him with all of her strength. Instead of getting up like she wanted, Clary began hitting him in the chest repetitively and it felt good.

"Clary…" he said sofetly as if her punches didn't even hurt him. "Why are you trying to murder the one you just tried to save."

Clary continued to hit him, hyperventilating, she was running out of energy. She replied between the slaps of her palms against his bare chest "I didn't. know. It. Was. You."

"If you knew, would you have let me die? I probably desearved that much." He said sofetly again. Wiping his thumbs under Clary's eyes. She didn't realize she was crying. She looked up at him, the moon highlighting his features. He was devastatingly handsome in a dark broody way. "I'm sorry I yelled at you years ago." Feeling ready to cry again, she heard herself whimper. Jace wrapped his arms around her small body, letting her head rest against his chest.

"This doesn't change anything." She muffled. "I'm still mad at you Jace whatever-your-last-name is."

He rubbed Clary's back in small circles. "I know. And it's Herondale now. We're not related "

Clary gave out a small laugh. "I figured that out since you weren't at the family reunion." Clary said sarcastically. "No, mom told me before I went into college." Almost as if I would pick a college closer to home if she pushed the Jace issue onto me. That obviously didn't work.

"What made you come back?" Jace said pushing topics I'm not ready to talk about. So I shrugged and changed topic.

"It's still like four in the morning, I want to go back to bed." When he didn't go away I pointed to the door.

"You can make me do anything but please don't make me leave." It was too dark to see his expression clearly, but his voice was full of despair

Clary knew he could see in the dark just fine. She pointed her finger at the bedroom door "Then go sleep in Simons room."

"I'm not going to sleep with Simon, that's abserd. I like it right here." Jace said cuddling into the other side of the bed. He popped his head out of the cover like a bouncy little kid, snuggling into the makeshift pillow. Clary stared at him like she couldn't believe her eyes. Did he really just do that? Clary huffed out a sigh. "Fine, but stay on your side of the bed okay?" "mhmm" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Clary woke up stress free and relaxed. It was going to be a good day today. She cuddled deeper into her hard, warm, silky pillow. She froze, something about that wasn't right. She felt around and heard a low laugh "Stop, that tickles." She rapidly blinked her eyes trying to piece together what was going on. There was a man in her bed. She squeeked and tried to roll away, but her legs were intertwined with his making her legs feel strained at the awkward angle. Slowly she remembered what happened last night: the karaoke bar, the shooting, the kiss. She somehow ended up cuddling with him on _his_ side of the bed. She stared at his handsome face and said the most logical thing that came to mind in the morning "Do you like blueberry pancakes?"Obviously that wasn't what he thought she would say as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Never had them before." Clary nodded and carefully untangled her legs and stumbled out of the room, fixing her clothes that have twisted in her sleep.

Jace watched her go. He enjoyed watching her sleep as the sun rose. His body was full alert after the kiss that was better than any memory he ever remembered sharing with her. She kicked off her blanket in the middle of the night and looked cold, so he shared his blanket he was under. She just kept moving closer and latched onto him like a safety net. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in the morning, most likely waiting for her furociousness to come out and start throwing things at him. Not ask if he wanted pancakes. He followed after her.

"You're not allergic to anything are you? Like cinnamon or dairy?"Did she just asked him if he had any food allergies? "oh right, shadowhunter, never mind don't answer that." She said rambling. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss at her temple.

"Thanks anyways for caring."He said. Clary wiggled her nose. He didn't exactly smell like roses.

"Okay, I see we need to make some ground rules." Clary said batting his hands away. "No more kissing, you don't get to do that. Second, don't make fun of me when I'm being nice."

He crossed his arms. "I wasn't making fun of you, I am truly greatful that you saved my life. Plus you deserved a kiss for being amazing. My kisses are the top of the line kisses, I can reassure you if you doubt me."

She stuck out her his path to her. "Why don't you go take a shower, I highly doubt Simon's clothes will fit you perfectly, but anything is better than being covered in dried blood." He was going to argue that last line when she pushed at him towards the bathroom.

"Do you not want to kiss me because you're finally dating the vampire?" He said over his shoulder at her

"No." she turned the bathroom light on for him

"Is it because you're dating a girl who smells like vanilla?"

Her face reddened. Lila kissed her cheek before she left the party. "No!" she pushed him in and slammed the door between them. "I'll set the clothes on my bed for you."she yelled through the door. Finding a big grey t-shirt and comfy sweat pants.

The pancakes needed to be heard the door open behind her but tried to keep her focus on the food. When his back was to her, she looked over to her room to find his naked ass in broad daylight. He didn't even shut the door! Placing the cooked pancakes onto a plate she set them on the table as he walked out in his borrowed clothes. The shirt was twice as wide as it was long. Clary kept imagining the quick view she had of him without the ridiculous clothes. Her face felt hot. Her dreamy state was turned off by his comment "What fat guy died and gave you his shirt?" he stretched it out to show her, two more jaces could fit under that shirt. She shrugged. "It was the biggest thing I could find. It was that or a sweatshirt and it's going to be hot out today- says my phone."

"You have a talking phone?" Clary sweat dropped.

"Something like that. It's like a mini computer. Sometimes it can read outloud if I press the speaker button. Here have a pancake." Clary started to put butter on it and cut it up for him. She was about to put syrup on it but he touched her wrist to stop her.

"Clary I know what a pancake is, I just never had one, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like the syrup if it's sweet." Clary backed away slowly putting butter on her own pancake, not really feeling hungry anymore. She didn't want to look at him. She was feeling moody. I should take my pills. Jace stared at her as he took a bite. Then stabbed four more pieces into his mouth, he didn't realize he was starving. Clary didn't even touch her food. What was she doing? Her back was facing him as she took her pills.

She came back with two glasses of orange juice. His food was gone. She blinked at him. "Did you even taste it as it went down?"

"yeah, it was the best blueberry pancakes I ever ate."

Clary rolled her eyes. "It was the only pancakes you've ever ate." He grinned at her. "If you seriously liked it, have mine, I don't want it. But if you don't, just toss it, I'm going to go take a quick shower."

! #$

Jace quickly ate her pancake and started putting things away and washing dishes. He eyed the medicine sitting by the sink. It had Clary's name on it. He stepped away as he heard the shower stop. Is she sick? She doesn't look sick. He was never really one to beat around the bush but the moment Clary came out of the bathroom she was like a whole new person. She looked like a zombie. Not that he actually saw one before but just looking at her blank look, there was definetly a contrast to her feisty self she was ealier. "Let's go collect your stuff Jace."

"We have to go glamoured. It would be kind of hard to get around a mundane murder scene without it." He threw a dagger into his opponent throat that night. He tried not to kill the mundane, but when he shot Jace, all bets were off.

"Oh when I meant let's go collect your stuff, I meant YOU can go collect your stuff.I was just going to give you a ride." Her eyes were a darker green than before. She picked up her stele that was in the bathroom and handed it to him. He gripped onto her hand that held the stele. She didn't even flinch. He looked at her, like really looked at her. Her pulse was steady, her eyes was slightly dialated but nothing abnormal. Jace only held her for a few seconds but when he couldn't find anything wrong during his quick scan he let her wrist go. He placed the rune on his forearm and then found the dagger he gave her years ago with a star on the hilt. The Morgenstern family crest. "I'm hijacking your weapons temporary, I figured you wouldn't mind too much since you must still be in shock or something."

"Or something…" she mumbled as they headed to the door.

! #$

Jace looked too big for Clary's mini car. He tried to sink into the seat so his head wouldn't touch the ceiling. We should have just called a taxi he thought. "Where was Alec last night?" Clary said trying to make conversation.

"I don't know, probably broading somewhere.I broke his phone and he stormed off last night."

"Smooth, why did you break his phone?"

"He has a texting problem and it was getting on my nerves. He's on it all the time and it just makes him more depressed the more he stares at the damn thing."

"Good deeds never go unpunished. Look where it got me today."

"I'm sorry that I'm such an inconvience but seriously, I know you'll be calling me, begging for my help. You just have to say it." The car pulled into a parking lot and Clary put up the break jerking the car to a stop.

"I don't know what to think, I need some time." Jace tucked a pieces of her red hair behind her ear.

"Isabelle misses you, tell me you'll atleast stop by to see her. It is afterall your birthday today right? Me showing up would have to be the best present you have ever gotten."

"okay."She said nonchalant. Okay? He 's a weird answer

"Are you sick Clary? Brother Zacariah can heal you." He looked out towards the parking lot, there were a ton of cars here. He looked towards the back of Starbucks and saw something glittering in the patch of grass to the side of the weapon hopefully.

"No." Great now we are down to one syllable words.

"No that you're not sick? Or no you don't want to go into the city of bones?"Jace said survailling the people walking in and out of starbucks, looking for any supernatural beings, or a human waiting for him to walk right into their trap.

Clary gripped the sterring wheel tighter "What is it going to take for you to get out of my car?" she said

Jace reached for her cell phone and punched his number in. "I want to lift the barrier between us. Stop by the institute sometime." With that, Jace jumped out, his fingers brushing against the knife hidden at his waistband of his borrowed pants.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary laid out on her couch, her red curls fanned out around her . She wished Simon would text her back. She had so much to tell him. He left a strange voicemail this morning but the background noise was too loud on his end to make out. Clary pressed play again. "Hey! She - me and- hell out of here. Belle Island."Is he drunk? Belle island? That's an hour away from Luke's farm. Clary went through her cellphone pictures from last night at the bar. Pictures of the guys, pictures of her and Lila, Clary noticed there was a woman in a red dress who photo bombed her last two one of them the lady was glaring at the camera and another her face was turned talking into a cell phone. Weird.

Clary posted the good picture of the guys doing karaoke together on facebook from her smart phone. She swore she would never get a facebook account, but realized she loved checking up on people she wouldn't dream of talking to face to face. Plus it has an app that post things for you, like where you went today by using the gps. It lets you know when not to go to the gym when handsy Tyler was there. Clary smiled to herself as she flipped through her page. She paused at Simon's picture. There was a new post 1 hr ago. Simon visited the Belle Island Ferry. Clary frowned. They left yesterday to drive to a hotel that took 8 hrs to get there. Why is he only three hours away? Clary searched through his profile and saw a post from his girlfriend 3 hrs ago. It said "Got a big raise today, thanks sugar cakes. Miss you already."

Clary's fingers glided over the phone quickly to find her contact list. She hits Miranda's number and waited. It ringed three times. What if she doesn't pick up? What if she does? She's not going to want to talk to me- "Hello?" said a high pitched voice.

"Hey I can't get a hold of Simon, where is he?"

"Oh, it's you. Yeah, his phone is broken…"

"Let me talk to him real quick." "Please." Clary added. Letting Miranda know she suspects something wouldn't help her . Maybe it is just her anxiety kicking up.

"Why?"Miranda said fretting

"Im at the store right now wondering what color cables to buy for the Xbox One." Clary lied. If she could talk to him, then everything is okay. Her four years with anxiety made them work on a fail safe code. It made it less awkward in public to ask if someone is following them or not. If Clary asked a strange question and Simon answers purple, then there is no danger. No one is trying to kill them. It has always been purple. Whether they were at the park, at a basketball game, or the attempt at going to another dance club. The 'oh shit' answer is Red and it has only happened once from another vampire following them home from college. That's one of the reasons Clary bought her car.

"hold on" Miranda huffed. Clary heard voices in the background. Clary gripped the phone tightly to her ear, trying to hear what was going on. After another minute went by, Clary thought that Miranda has forgotten about her. Clary heard Miranda distantly whine to someone else "it wont go through" after more distant voices Miranda got back on the phone. "He's unable to hold the phone, he said you should have bought a ps4- and to buy a red cable." Miranda stopped talking to Clary as she started arguing with someone over there. By the angel, she said red.

"I was told I couldn't see you unless you were going to answer the questions." "No- don't get mad at me." Clary felt like she was interviening in their personal life listening only from Miranda's side of the conversation.

"Miranda, what is going on?" Clary asked but the line went dead. She tried calling again but got the pixie's voicemail. Simon's in trouble, alive, for now. She had to get her weapons back from Jace. She groaned.

Clary drove to the institute, parking around the curb. Her sight kept flickering on and off showing the run down warehouse to the magnificient mansion. Her medicine is wearing off. Clary didn't bother knocking on the door, she was running out of time. Letting herself in she checked for jace in his room. The place looked hardly used. The only thing unusual was the picture she drew of them together was framed. He stolen that out of my sketchbook a long time ago. Before they thought they were siblings. A hiss sounded from the hallway. It was the little black cat, Church. "I was looking for Jace, is he home?" For some reason, Church always knew what happened around the institute. He turned around, Clary had to hurry to catch up with him. He led her to the weapons room. She opened the door to find Alec there, wearing his black outfit and a sparkly black scarf. He was getting ready to shoot his bow when he turned his head to look at Clary and let go of the arrow, hitting the bullseye straight on without looking. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, I told Church to find me Jace."

"I passed him in the hallway an hour ago, you just missed him. I don't know why you want to talk to that jerk anyways." Alec frowned at his target practice

"I heard about the phone thing, I'm sorry about you and magnus. I let Jace borrow my weapons and it figures the only time I actually need them I don't have them. Im in a hurry, you really don't know where he went?"

"Look around, you're surrounded by weapons, what do you need?"

"What's the best weapon to kill a pixie?" Clary said. Alec gave her a strange look but reached out to give her a spear looking handed her one of his daggers.

"I'm afraid to give you anything bigger because it might do more harm to you than good."

"Thank you!" Clary said heading out the door. Alec was at her heels.

"You're not marked with runes, are you trying to get yourself killed? You need the anti-fae rune because otherwise they will control you on their turf."

"Oh . I forgot, all I can think about is they have Simon." Alec had his stele in his hand.

"Arm?"He said. She halfheartedly let him put a few different marks on her before they headed out.

! #$

In the car ride Clary was going as fast as her little car could go. "Jace has been hard to live with the last two years. He disapproved of me living away from the institute for danger reason. But I had to move, I was always at Magnus's place anyways. Jace has been so strung up, here we thought he was getting better. It's like he doesn't like seeing the people he love go away."

"Well he should of thought about that before he became an jerk." Clary retorted with a short laugh

"Maybe everyone makes mistakes, that they didn't think it through well enough. I know I didn't." Alec took off the scarf and set in on the seat next to him. The scarf was a reminder of Magnus. How he missed him. "What does it take to heal a broken heart?" he asked her. Since she was on the receiving end she should know.

Clary thought for a minute. "a lot of love, persistence, and time." The rest of the trip was quiet as Alec texted on his new phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"The only way to get across the island is by boat, and the ferry is already on the other side." Clary said holding her head.

"Well then we have two choices." Alec said looking at her with confidence. "We can make a portal, since we can see where the other side is. Or, you could draw us a boat. I'm going to say portal because it's faster." Alec handed the stele to Clary.

"You know I havn't done this in years right?"Clary said closing her eyes to remember the rune. She started to draw within her minds eye, letting her hand follow the pattern. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the portal and onto Belle stumbled through first, hitting the ground with her side and rolled away before Alec fell through after her. Clary looked over to see Alec land gracefully on his feet. As if he drops from portals all the time.

They separated to search the island. There was a lot of trees and a small park on one side, and the other side held mini shops and venues for tourists. Clary decided to check the park while Alec took the edge of the woods, keeping in seeing distance of each other. Clary using the end of the spear thing as a walking stick, she accidentally tapped a soft mound of leaves that was hard and had resistance. Clary looked down and stifled a scream. There was a scary little blue head twisted at an awkward angle under the pile of leaves. Black horns with shriveled green vines and red thorns sprouted on the head. Clary was about to stab it to make sure it was dead when Alec touched her shoulder. "That was a guard, let's hope that's a good sign."

"What makes you think a dead fae is a good sign?"

"Someone's been through here already, I bet my money it's Jace."

"You can tell, just by a dead body?"

"boot tracks in the soil, that's why I was coming to get you, since you were obviously distracted."

"Let's hurry up, lead the way." Good thing I ran into Alec, this would have been harder than I thought finding this seelie court by myself.

The tracks stopped at a small den covered in overgrown moss. "This is it. Hopefully this shouldn't take long, but we shouldn't stay for more than two hours. Once the sun starts falling, the gate between our world and theirs could close at any time. I really don't want to spend the night inside okay?"

! #$

After answering riddles from a goblin and being licked by an ogre, Clary was spinning the spear like a baton to clear the path. Alec was bit by something in the ankle and the iratze wasn't doing any good. So he was watching their back and they made it to the clearing. The unseelie court. Simon was in a toga outfit and there was Jace about to stab Miranda, they seem to be talking. Simon looked like he was swaying slightly side by side, he kept looking at his hands. "I swear I won't try to bring any harm towards Simon or his friends."Miranda said.

"I don't want to hear the word try. Say it again." Jace said his sword to her throat. The fae are very tricky creatures. They can't lie but they will twist words around to bypass that rule.

Miranda looked like she was going to cry. "I won't cause harm to Simon or his friends, I swear it."

Jace backed away wearily. Clary walked up to the boys. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start. Clary hugged them both at the same time. "We need to get out of here, I hurt Alec, he needs help."

"I got bit Clary, that's not your fault." Alec grumbled behind her

"We can go, but Simon has to stay."Jace said. Clary stared at him confused. "What do you mean? We are here to save him."

"Long story short, he's a knight for the unseelie queen now." He pointed at Miranda. "He can't leave before the ritual is finished, which could take a couple days. Since she killed the last queen, there has to be a celebration and then a knight anointing because he protected her and blah blah blah..."

"Oh Simon. I thought I lost you again. This should be nice right? A knight like dungeon and dragons?" Clary said trying to act happy.

"Yeah, and it looks like you'll need a new roommate too Clary, sorry for the short notice." Simon said.

"I can stay here with you for the night, it'll be-" Clary stopped as Simon shook his head.

"Changing alliences will cause havoc, and you won't be protected down here before the ceremony. I'll make sure to send you an invite for my knight party okay?." Jace helped support Alec back out of the den so they can transport back to the car. Jace made another portal and dumped Alec on the front door of magnus's and started ringing the doorbell (despite Alec's wishes) before he popped back to be with Clary. "I thought I would give those two some alone time." Jace said trying to make himself comfortable into the passanger seat of her car.

"How thoughtful." Clary said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you did it, but thank you for going after Simon. How did you know?"

"I have friends in low places."

"You mean Kaelie?"

"Yup." He said quickly, popping the p.

Two hours passed in silence as jace looked at Clary in the reflection off of the window. She was biting her lip and kept changing the radio station. Jace looked over at her in questioning. "There's nothing good on." She said defensively and ended up turning it off in annoyance. The awkward silence filled the car. "I-I started taking these anxiety pills." Clary said randomly. "I've been taking them for a couple years now because of the visions I use to have during the day and the night.I felt haunted by the shadowhunter life. Like I could turn into a killer or someone was going to kill me. I felt out of control at times and it frightened me." She felt more confident as she went on. "I just wanted to be normal again but then I realized it's a lot harder to lie to yourself everyday that your trying to be a different last two days, I've been mostly off my meds and it's been the best days I have had in a long time. Despite my friends almost dying on me."

"I can train you to fight, you'll learn to have total control in everything you do. The visions could be your powers trying to be used. Like they build up so much that they can overflow. Come visit the institute, hell just come over and live with us it would make your training that much easier… I heard you need a new roommate."

"Yeah, Okay, let's go get my stuff."

**THE END**


End file.
